Reign of the Mountain
Reign of the Mountain is a mountain-themed level. It was modified from Secrets In the Rocks. This is the first Murder Wall level, and is very difficult for a level as early as this one in the mod. Walkthrough The level is loosely designed into three stages, which are initially divided into two distinct paths. Each of them has a different set of obstacles, depending on the path taken. Stage 1 Grab the Knight helmet at the top and head for the upper path, or start with the Eyeclops near the bottom and take the low road. The latter causes quite a bit more damage to your character, so taking Knight down the lower path may be a more viable option, seeing as nothing important can be revealed. Whichever way you go, the level requires you to hit 3 shooter blocks, one at a time, to break open walls and progress. These walls are made of ice blocks, so watch out for spikes being thrown at you as you proceed. If you continue along the upper path, a series of drill blocks will lead to a diamond and Juggernaut helmet, while the lower path has a spiky road to an extra life and one Maniaxe helmet. The former runs the risk of falling onto either an unavoidable Crystal or onto a delaying set of rock blocks as Knight. Either path highly encourages quickly grabbing the new helmet. Stage 2 If you're still moving along the upper path with Juggernaut, continue moving right, jumping onto the nearby steel and activating a long chain of shooter blocks to switch to the lower path. Alternatively, to stay on the upper path, land on the middle row of ice blocks and glide through the drill blocks. At the end of a relatively long corridor is a Skycutter helmet. If you have Maniaxe, carefully jump on the slopes, activating the shooter block above the third one. This breaks open a barrier similar to those in stage 1. Continue right to eventually reach a Cyclone helmet. Stage 3 Whether you picked Cyclone, Skycutter, or remained with one of the previous helmets, three columns of shooter blocks, all pointing down, create a path to the next areas. Jump carefully on these; they lead to a choice between three paths. If you kept a helmet from a previous stage, one of the lower two paths is preferred. Cyclone makes the upper path easiest, however. The middle path has a barrier of ice that must be broken, so watch out if you take that path. Eventually you'll reach an arrangement of shooter blocks and ice barriers separated by steel blocks. Either shooter block will open up the barrier next to the other shooter block, so be prepared to jump appropriately. This final part of the level makes finishing with Skycutter or Juggernaut quite difficult. Secrets * There is a secret diamond in this level. * If you take the upper path, jump on top of the first shooter block, then jump right onto the nearby ledge. The area can simply be walked through, making this part much easier. * In Stage 1, above the final barrier on the upper path is a room holding 2 continues and an extra life. These can only be reached if you brought a Cyclone or Skycutter from Ruined Maze. Trivia * The murder wall was made up of Fireballs until it was quickly corrected. * In some areas of the level, your character can become invisible due to the number of ice blocks breaking at the same time. * There is an extremely obscure glitch on this level that allows Kid to stand on thin air, as can be seen here * As this is map #00, any broken teleporters lead to this level.